


Quid Pro Quo

by UnluckyAmulet



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Lemon, Oh god this is such porn, Oral Sex, PWP, Reader Insert, human!reader, slightly AU, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyAmulet/pseuds/UnluckyAmulet
Summary: "Don't kill him! Please, I'll do anything you want, just...just, spare his life."No sooner had the words fallen from your lips that you realised what a completely, horrifically insane thing you'd just said. But it was too late to take it back now - the blue-haired man slowly turned to look at you, his eyes gleaming in the dark."Anything, huh?"





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> So, as promised, I finally got around to writing a Grimmjow/Human!Reader oneshot. This is shamelessly porny, so buckle in, kids!
> 
> Don't think TOO hard about what fight with Grimmjow this is...in fact it's better if you just see it as slightly canon divergent. The timeline is not altogether important here.
> 
> Enjoy!

You were running.

You knew it was bad when Ichigo’s reiatsu started to falter, a flame being buffeted by a violent wind, but now you could barely feel it. It was one of them – those human-looking things known simply as ‘arrancar’ that had started appearing above the city recently. For some reason, Ichigo seemed to attract strong enemies, and this one had him at its mercy.

You could only hope you weren’t too late.

A blue-haired man stood across from a fallen Ichigo, his fingers flexing as the boy struggled to stand. You vaguely remembered seeing him before, but you didn’t have time to ponder about the when or where. Your heart felt like stopping when you saw the state of your friend, and your blood turned to ice as you caught the last of the blue-haired man’s sentence;

“…weak. Guess I might as well finish what I started right now, huh?”

Ichigo coughed, blood dribbling down his chin.

“Bastard.”

The arrancar smirked, raising a hand, fingers curled like claws, the very center of his palm starting to glow…

_“No!!”_

The word left your mouth almost of its own accord, dashing across the roof at a speed you never normally would have tried to accomplish. Before you knew it, you were standing beside Ichigo and facing this…whatever he was, arms spread wide as if you had a hope of shielding the orange-haired boy from the next attack. You heard Ichigo say your name, but you ignored him. Your chest rose and fell sharply in your agitation, mind working frantically for something, anything you could do to stop this.

"Don't kill him! Please, I'll do anything you want, just...just, spare his life."

No sooner had the words fallen from your lips that you realised what a completely, horrifically insane thing you'd just said. But it was too late to take it back now - the blue haired man slowly turned to look at you, his eyes gleaming in the dark.

"Anything, huh?"

You felt your spine stiffen involuntarily at the way he spoke, his voice loaded with malicious intent. Now his full attention was on you, and you had to fight the urge to cover yourself as he pointedly looked you over from head to toe. A faint flush rose to your face as those burning eyes flicked from your feet, up the length of your legs, tracing your hips, waist, the swell of your chest, the column of your throat, before settling on your face. You were grateful it was getting dark in that moment, because with that one look, he somehow managed to make you feel naked.

"No..." Ichigo managed to choke out, startling you - you'd forgotten he was there. "Don't..."

You glanced back at him, and it broke you to see Ichigo - brash, headstrong Ichigo - so thoroughly weakened. Witnessing him like this was like watching a fire die out. It wasn't right.

You were interrupted from your thoughts when the blue-haired man barked out a laugh.

"Heh. Always got people runnin' to your rescue, huh, shinigami?"

You almost jumped out of your skin when the man disappeared, then materialised right beside you. He cast a look of scorn in Ichigo's direction, before his eyes cut to you and his previously displeased expression switched to a feral grin.

"Lucky for you this girl was here. You get to live another day."

You didn't even have time to savour the relief that Ichigo had been granted a second chance when you abruptly found yourself lifted from the ground by your wrist, the Espada holding you up as if you weighed nothing at all. You weren't sure what was more alarming, the fact he could pick up a human one-handed or how he'd vanished and re-appeared in seconds. His free hand grasped your chin and forced you to look at him. You couldn't quite meet his eyes, so your gaze landed somewhere near his throat...and then slid down his chest, noting each hard muscle and forcing yourself to suppress a shiver.

"Meanwhile, somebody has a debt to pay." he almost purred, a sultry note to his voice that had not been there a moment ago.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo shouted hoarsely, trying valiantly to stand even as his arms shook violently beneath him. "Don't you fucking hurt her!"

Grimmjow sneered as his gaze fell on Ichigo, his grip tightening possessively around your wrist. You winced at the bruising pressure.

"Heh. I'd like to see you stop me, shinigami."

As Ichigo swore viciously and renewed his attempts to get up, the world shifted around you as Grimmjow nonchalantly slung you over his hard shoulder like a sack of flour. You squeaked indignantly as his hand slid up your thigh, fingers shamelessly groping you.

Your breath caught in your throat as the Espada reached out, seemingly clawing the air before him. You recognised the flickering gap that yawned open - god knows what lay on the other side. Behind you, you could hear Ichigo yelling your name. A spike of fear surged in your chest as Grimmjow surged forwards into it, without even looking back at his fallen enemy. The last thing you saw before the world vanished around you was Ichigo's bewildered, horrified expression.

And you mouthed, _I'm sorry._

~

Darkness. The world around you now was dark and monochrome, white sands below and a starless black sky above. The only thing that stopped it from being pitch black was the crescent moon overhead, like a crooked grin, mocking you.

You didn't have much time to admire the scenery (or more accurately, despair at the lack thereof) before you were being whisked through the air. Your human senses were having a rough time keeping up with how fast he was moving, so it was almost a relief when he stopped and you were unceremoniously deposited on a cold, hard floor. Dazed, you held your head for a moment as you attempted to get your bearings. The loud click of a lock jolted you out of your dizziness and you looked up at Grimmjow, your body suddenly frozen to the spot. Grimmjow leered as he approached you, hands shoved deep in his pockets. However, to your bewilderment, he walked right past you and sat down on a bed, yanking off his boots. 

Warily you rose to your feet, watching him. It was clear he wasn't going to kill you - why travel all this way to do that? - but what was this all about? You knew what he wanted - he'd made that quite clear from the minute he looked you over, so why...?

"Well?" Grimmjow drawled as he leant indolently against the wall. "Take off your clothes."

His words were about as subtle as a sledgehammer and spoken with no tact whatsoever. The bluntness of it, plus the fact he was watching you like a mildly interesting TV show, made you stare.

"What?"

"You heard me," he smirked, apparently finding your indignation highly amusing. "Take 'em off."

Screwing up your nose, you puffed out a sigh and began hastily unzipping your jacket, when an impatient sound halted your motions.

"Not like that," he snapped, as if you were trying to irritate him on purpose.

"But you just said-"

"Slowly," he replied, his annoyed expression melting into something decidedly more...lascivious. "Gimme a good look."

You felt your face flooding with colour as you realised what he was getting at. Oh god. He wanted you to do a _striptease._

When you didn't move, Grimmjow leant forwards, flashing his teeth at you.

"You said _anything_ , girl."

Ichigo's battered and bloodied form loomed in your mind's eyes and something in you stiffened with resolve. Clenching your fists at your sides, you gave a stiff nod. Grimmjow, satisfied, leant back and gave a jerk of his chin, indicating for you to get on with it.  
Your shaking fingers returned to the zipper of your jacket. A bubble of hysterical laughter threatened to escape as you slowly dragged the zip down, tooth by tooth and peeled it off, dropping it to the floor. What the hell were you doing? You had no idea how to give a sexy striptease - this probably just looked awkward as hell. Your finger towards the hem of your T-shirt. You pulled it up as slowly as you could, the tank you were wearing underneath that rising a few inches as well. The T-shirt joined your jacket on the floor, but although your tank still covered everything, goosebumps broke out on your arms. You were also very much aware that the thin material of the tank failed to conceal the outline of your black bra. You could practically feel Grimmjow's eyes on your breasts and knowing that the tank top would be the next thing to go made your already flushed face darken. Wiping your sweaty palms surreptitiously on your jeans, you peeled the tank off too, skin prickling in the in the chilly room.

Grimmjow issued an approving growl in the back of his throat as you shed the flimsy underthing and dropped it on the steadily-growing clothes pile. His eyes immediately snapped to your chest, rising and falling with each unsteady breath you took. The temptation to grab you and start tearing away the rest of your clothes and fuck you senseless almost overtook him, but he forced himself to remain still. Grimmjow may have had poor impulse control and a reckless streak a mile wide, but he was capable of waiting...if it was something worth waiting for.

Seeing your heightened nervousness as you slowly peeled off your attire, exposing inch after inch of tantalising skin to his hungry gaze...that was definitely worthy of a little restraint on his part. Fear was such an aphrodisiac, after all.

Your hands wandered to the zipper of your jeans and your stomach contracted as your fingers brushed cool metal. Oh fuck, of course today was the day you happened to be wearing underwear with itty bitty paw prints on them. God damn it all.

Blushing hard enough to feel the tips of your ears burning, you undid your fly and slowly pulled down your jeans. Your hair fell over your eyes as you bent down to guide the denim over your feet, and you're glad of the temporary cover - you can practically feel Grimmjow smirking at you. Your skin was almost tingling now and you couldn't be sure if it was genuinely that cold in here or if your heightened awareness of your surroundings was somehow tricking you. Swallowing, you shot a glance at Grimmjow from under your hair as you yanked off your socks.

It was a mistake. Grimmjow's eyes were taking in every inch of available flesh with an intensity that seemed just as capable of stripping you as a knife cuts flesh. He dragged his azure gaze up your body slowly, the same way he'd looked at you when you first came up with your idiotic proposition. Under that stare you found yourself unable to move, wanting to clamp your legs together when he gazes brazenly at the apex of your thighs, dragging his eyes up to your soft stomach, breasts fitted snugly in the black cups of your bra. When his gaze finally reaches your face, his eyes are dark with excitement and he licked his lips.

With shaking hands, you reached around to unfasten your bra...

"Stop."

The rough command made you jump. You looked over at Grimmjow, confusion stilling your movements. Surely he hadn't changed his mind?

He sat almost totally motionless on the bed, but for some reason that was more unsettling to you than seemed logical. But from what you knew of Grimmjow, stillness was simply a cover for something else, a warning that something drastic was going to happen soon. And so it did, as he lifted a hand, beckoning you with a curl of his index finger.

"Come here."

Oh, good god.

The words send a tremour through you, but you found yourself walking towards him without consciously making a decision to do so. His eyes drank in your body as you moved mechanically forward, until his patience finally wore away and he grabbed you roughly by the hips, yanking you onto the bed. A startled yelp left you as his fingers dug into your sides. It was almost insulting how easily he could manhandle you, move you how he wanted without any input from you whatsoever.

"Fuck, woman, who knew you had this under all that?" Grimmjow growled as he grabbed your breasts like they were his new favourite toy.

You let out a sound that was part a squeak of pain at how hard he was squeezing and a gasp of surprise at how...intrigued he seemed. You sucked in a breath and steeled yourself.

"Nngh...Just get it over with, already."

Abruptly, he stopped when he was doing and, in a blink, you found yourself pinned on your back, a heavy male looming over you with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"What did you say?" he asked in a low, deceptively quiet voice.

"You brought me here for a reason, right? So just...just do it. Go on."

You were proud of yourself for getting the words out without stuttering or your voice cracking, but you didn’t have much time to savour it, as above you, Grimmjow laughed.

“Think that’s all there is to it, huh? Just close yer eyes and think of Kurosaki? Oh, no. I don’t think so. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be screaming my name through Hueco Mundo!”

Perhaps this might have sounded absurd coming from someone else, but Grimmjow’s leering, wicked grin and the fact he had you pinned on a bed in your underwear…you had no doubt he meant every word. Grimmjow roughly grabbed your wrists and pinned them up over your head. You’d expected that, but what did come as a surprise was him lashing your wrists together as he tied your hands to the bed with the black tie of his hakama. Panic shot through you as if you’d been jabbed with something scorching hot.

“Hey, what-?!” you yelped, tugging at the knot.

Grimmjow ignored you and dragged a finger down your throat, his calloused skin pricking against the vulnerable smoothness of your neck. You stopped struggling immediately – it would be so easy for him to break you if he so chose. Grimmjow smirked as your eyes tracked the movement of his hand anxiously, teeth clamped down hard on your lip. He suddenly flattened his palm against your left breast, his body shifting closer to yours so you keenly felt the heat of it. Your heartbeat was galloping along at such a fast pace you were almost worried it might give out.

“Are you scared of me, little girl?” Grimmjow asked in a growl, eyes boring into yours.

You stared back at him as defiantly as you could under the circumstances, blood pounding in your ears. Of all the fucking questions…

“Yes,” you replied coldly, refusing to look away.

His grin was a slash of white in the dark room as he brought his face close to yours, until you were almost nose-to-nose.

“Good,” he rumbled, and without warning he grabbed the back of your head with one hand and forcefully pressed his mouth to yours.

You were so surprised by this that your mouth fell open automatically, and he took advantage and slipped his tongue inside your mouth. Like everything else about Grimmjow, it was rough and dominant and you hated how much you were enjoying it. He left no room for hesitation, greedy and demanding a response. You couldn’t help but moan into his mouth as his large hands grasped your breasts again, sliding calloused fingers beneath your bra. You bucked a little into his touch, the contrast of his toughened skin on your own making your nerve endings tingle. A ripping sound filled the air and you twitched away as Grimmjow nonchalantly tore away your bra.

“Hey!” you indignantly barked – that thing was expensive.

“Didn’t fit you right anyway,” he sneered, glancing pointedly at the red marks it left beneath your breasts.

You were about to retort that didn’t exactly grant him a free pass to destroy your things when Grimmjow leant down and dragged his tongue over the welts. Your breath caught in your throat and it was all you could do not to beg him to do it again – but the look on your face was enough of a clue.

So he bit you.

A yelp left your mouth as his teeth pricked the skin between the synapse of your breasts, toes curling at the unexpected pain, but soon it gave way to sudden pleasure as he sucked on the bitemark, his tongue darting out to lap at where his fangs punctured the skin. Your fingers flexed as he drew back slightly, smirking at the mark left vividly on your skin. Your head fell back as Grimmjow returned his attention to your breasts, licking and sucking the tender skin. You bit your lip hard as his tongue flicked over a pert nipple, circling, sucking. He teased the other one with his fingers, pinching the taut skin, stroking it. You quivered, arching your back.

“Like that, don’t you?” he smirked, dragging his gaze up and down your naked, squirming body, almost wanting to scratch – anything to leave more of a mark on that pretty soft skin.

You didn’t reply so much in words, but he could tell by the rise and fall of your breasts and the shaky inhales of breath that you were barely holding onto your self-control. Really, it was almost hilarious that you thought self-control had any part to play right now. Grimmjow was a creature of base pleasures and he’d fucked enough to know when someone was reaching their limits, even if his usual conquests were arrancar, not human. Still, the difference was definitely interesting, especially given what he was used to.

You were just so deliciously receptive to his touch, your human skin unprotected by any hierro. He had to admit that despite disdaining the blatant weakness, he was intrigued by how fucking soft you were, how easy it was to make you gasp. It was the highest form of entertainment for him to watch your obvious conflicting emotions play across your face – fear and arousal, pain and pleasure, loyalty and lust. An unexpected spike of jealousy stabbed him at that – he’d seen the way you’d looked at Kurosaki, it didn’t take a fucking genius to be able to tell you wanted that orange-haired prick, yet you’d ended up here instead. And Grimmjow played second fiddle to no-one. So, you’d do anything, would you? Then you were going to be here a while. He’d make you scream, have his name dragged from your throat until you couldn’t remember your own, let alone anyone else’s. Would you be able to face Kurosaki then, after fucking one of his arch enemies?

Something of his thoughts must have translated in his facial expression, because you shifted nervously beneath him, eyes watching him warily. Cute – as if you could get away from him even if your hands weren’t tied. You weren’t going anywhere.

Cracking a wide, sharp grin, Grimmjow shifted back a bit, hooking his finger in the waistband of your underwear as he did so. You swallowed as he dragged the cotton fabric down your hip, thigh and then it was gone. You might have tried to cover yourself if you weren't currently trussed up like a carcass, but you could still squirm in discomfort at being completely naked. Grimmjow planted a knee between your thighs and parted them easily, though you did not try very hard to resist. Cool air tickled your inner thighs and you looked away for a second, to gather your thoughts, but a finger sliding up the slit of your crotch made you gasp.

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow - you were wet, but nowhere near as wet as he wanted.

He'd just have to do something about that, wouldn't he?

Planting a knee between your thighs, he nudged them apart with ease, and you watched him nervously, fingers pointlessly tangling in the tie. His hands slid up your thighs, pushing them further away from one another and growling in anticipation. Finally, he’d get what was promised. You shifted your hips nervously.

“That’s not- you don’t need to-“ you started to say, because um, this was a bit more intimate than you’d planned…and those teeth…you didn’t really trust him not to bite you there.

“’Need to’?” he leered, his breath hot on your thighs. 

He used a finger to flick your clit and you hissed in response, shifting closer automatically. His grin widened.

“I’ve wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you, woman,” he drawled, and his voice was thick and heavy with lust. “Let’s see how good you taste.”

His tongue was hot and wet and he devoured you with enthusiasm, giving your slit broad flat strokes that made you squirm. With his hands prying your legs apart and your wrists tied uselessly above your head, he had you exactly where he wanted. He dragged his tongue up, teasing, tasting and your mouth fell open of its own accord. He added a finger too, pressing at your slick heat while his tongue worked your clit, listening to you squeal and pant. He was right – you were fucking delicious, all the better for being forbidden.

“Grimmjow…fuck, oh my god…!” you panted, unable to stop yourself writhing under his touch. “Ah!”

He almost purred in triumph, pleased that you were making it so obvious what his touch did for you. Nipping you thigh to make you yelp, he slid another finger inside your wet heat, beckoning, curving his digits against your inner walls. You’re almost sobbing with delight now, feet pressing pointlessly against the mattress, your legs shaking. You heard yourself give an utterly pornographic moan as your orgasm hit, flooding your body in a wave of amazing, tingling electricity.

Credit where it’s due, the man knew how to use his mouth.

Grimmjow watched you with half-lidded eyes, his erection so hard it was almost painful. He withdrew his fingers and licked them clean, making sure you were watching him do it. His fangs flashed at you as he looked down at your prone, panting self.

“Tastes good, girl,” he told you smugly, reaching for the waistband of his pants and tugging at them as he moved on top of you, his body a solid wall of warm muscle. 

You felt your pulse quicken as he free himself from his restrictive uniform – time for the main event. You could feel his length burning against your thigh and for a moment your breath stalled in your throat, despite yourself. 

“Look at me,” he demanded, waiting, despite the fact his body was burning to fuck you raw, he needed your eyes on him, on only him.

Slowly, you turned to look at him, pupils so large your irises had almost totally vanished. In fact moment, with your eyes on him, body marked with bitemarks and hickies, hair falling around your head in a tangled mess and your arms held above your head, it was perhaps one of the hottest damn things he’d ever seen.

He’d be sure to reward you for it.

Grabbing your ankle in one hand and pulling you further down the bed, he lined his hips up with your own and pressed his burning length against your entrance, watching the way your eyes widen, body jolting, instinctively preparing.

_Heh._

You cry out as he surged into you, and he was thick and hard and it almost hurt you, but then his mouth latched onto your neck, licking the sensitive underside of your jaw, sucking the skin of your throat and the new angle hit you in the exact spot you needed -

“Oh god, oh god…” you almost chanted and gave another impatient jerk of your wrists- you wanted to bury them in his hair, yank on it and make him go faster, harder, just get that sweet spot a few more times. 

He was still teasing you, the utter bastard. Your head was pounding and you could have sworn that little stars were popping in your field of vision. 

“Grimmjow!” you said, almost choking out his name.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” he taunted you, one hand sliding up your stomach to grab your breast, dragging the pad of his thumb over your nipple, making you shudder. “Maybe I’ll give it to ya.”

“Fuck…faster…” you moaned, eyes flickering. “Make me come, Grimmjow, please!”

It galled you to have to beg him, but you forgot all about that in the next moment when he fucking growled and pressed the full weight of his hips into you, holding you down so you couldn’t wriggle away and thrusting into you, hard and deep and utterly dominating. Heat licked your body up and down, the throbbing in your clit grows stronger and stronger, like a pulse, Grimmjow snarling as he hit that same goddamn mark over and over again. 

Your moans of pleasure seemed to bounce off the walls, his name ricocheting through your skull until you couldn’t stop yourself gasping it out loud, the words tripping deliciously over your tongue.

_“Grimmjow.”_

You could only pant as Grimmjow’s nails sank into your skin, dick jerking as he came too, and a growl rumbling in his throat like approaching thunder. You were sure there would be bruises on you everywhere, yet couldn’t bring yourself to mind. With a last squeeze, he pulled out, the smuggest grin on his face as he took in the sight of you, a panting, gasping mess who had, just as he wanted, screamed his name like it was the last thing you’d ever say.

Kurosaki’s life for a damn good fuck. Seemed like a one-sided trade to him, but he was hardly complaining.

Grimmjow was rudely pulled out of his post-coital boasting, however, when he felt a tingle of reiatsu from afar and he instantly scowled. There wasn’t much time for him to savour the moment – he’d gotten his dues, now it was back to business. As much as Grimmjow would have liked to fuck you over and over indefinitely, he was on borrowed time and he knew it. He was already risking plenty just by bringing you here, if he didn't hurry up and take you back to the Human World where you belonged, it would be just the excuse for Tousen to try and chop off his head or something. 

Reluctantly he shifted off of you and sliced the tie in half with a flick of his wrist. You took your arms down with palpable relief – they were starting to go numb for being tied for so long.

“Get dressed,” he said tersely, getting up to grab his boots from the floor.

He didn’t have to tell you twice. You got up, sluggish, your body already on the threat of aching, but you clambered out and grabbed your clothes, putting them on as fast as you could – mainly because it’s cold in here, but you’re not dense and can see that something has put Grimmjow on edge. Whatever made him nervous was something that you had no business being a part of; in fact the thought of something out there that even makes him tense was vaguely horrifying. 

You’d only just shoved your jacket on and had been clumsily trying to tug the zipper shut when he plucked you from the floor and slung you over his shoulder again. You coughed slightly as your stomach was pressed against solid muscle, and braced yourself for him to move at the superhuman speed he had when he brought you here. You just hoped he wouldn’t give you whiplash or something.

He reached out, and the air split open. When Grimmjow stepped into the void and it closed behind him, it was like you’d never been there at all.

~

The skyline of Karakura blinked into view and you grabbed the back of Grimmjow’s jacket on instinct, staring down at the twinkling lights from the buildings below. You were up so high and he could let go any time if he wanted to. After all, he didn’t need to concern himself much with keeping you alive anymore – he never said he would. 

Thankfully, he didn’t drop you. Instead the world blurred around you again and you’re dropped onto your front step in a disoriented pile. Home. The word flooded you with relief, despite it all, despite your aching body and disoriented senses. When he first took you, you weren’t sure if you’d ever see it again and you drank in the familiarity gratefully. 

You grunted and struggled to your feet when you noticed something felt off – like you were missing something. It took a moment but when you realised, you froze.

Fuck.

Your panties were still in Hueco Mundo. And you weren’t wearing a bra, either.

 _FUCK._  
A bite to your shoulder brought you sharply back to the real world and you nearly jumped out of your skin.

"OW!" you gasped, fingers immediately flying to the area. You turned to stare balefully at him. "What'd you do that for?"

"Stay inside tonight," came his strange reply.

You blinked, frowning.

"Huh?"

His eyes flashed as he looked down at you, and despite everything he'd just done to you for the past couple of hours, you still found yourself wanting to retreat under that stare. 

"You're a walking lure for Hollows," he smirked, eyeing you pointedly and you blushed and looked away. "They can smell me on you. Stay inside."

"Um, okay?" you agreed, mostly because you couldn't think of what else to say. It was an odd gesture on his part - what did he care about what happened to you now? So what if a Hollow ate you? He'd gotten his fill of you, hadn't he?

As you pulled your key out of your pocket (thanking anybody who was listening that they’d stayed there the whole time), you felt Grimmjow move until he was standing right behind you, his shadow enshrouding you in darkness.

“I’ll be back. So try not to die.”

Frowning, you turned around, a question on your lips…

But by then, he was already gone.

~

You weren’t home for five minutes before there was a furious hammering at your door. You nearly tripped in your haste to open the door – there was really only one person who it could be.

Your suspicions were proven correct when the sight of orange hair greeted you and Ichigo came inside without being invited, looking you up and down. He seemed almost mute with shock at seeing you alive, but it soon became apparent to him you hadn’t exactly been returned in the same condition you’d been taken in. You smiled sheepishly.

Ichigo’s fingers dug into your shoulders as he turned you to face him.

“Are you okay? Thank god you're back safe! What happened out there? Did he…?”

You knew how you looked - hair all rumpled, hickies everywhere, a black tie still wrapped around one wrist and you didn't even have any fucking underwear on, for god's sake. You knew Ichigo knew what had happened to you, and that made you blush almost as much as you had when Grimmjow had made it clear exactly how badly he wanted to taste you.

“He…he didn’t hurt me,” you said, which was at least the truth, you could give him that much. “I’m alright, really.”

Ichigo stared at you with his warm brown eyes and the feelings of guilt writhed somewhere in the pits of your stomach, but you fought to keep your expression a neutral as you could. What had happened out in the desert was between you and Grimmjow, and you’d probably never see him again anyway. You were an adult; you’d made the decision to interrupt the fight and make the offer you did. 

“Ichigo, I want you to forget all about what happened, okay?” you told him firmly. “Whatever you think, it’s over now, it’s done. Just be grateful that you’re alive and I’m alive. Now I need to go to bed, I’m…really tired.”

“But you-“

“Please,” you said, shaking your head. “We can talk about it later, if you really want. Just…not right now. I need to be alone.”

Ichigo sighed. Your tone didn’t leave much room for argument and though he had questions – a lot of questions – he could see you were in no mood for an interrogation. He’d worried himself sick thinking about what the hell could be happening to you out there, so the fact you were here was enough to send his blood pressure down…if not completely, since it was clear you’d had quite a long night. Given your present state, though, Ichigo reluctantly backed off.

“Okay. Just…I’m glad you’re back. And if you need me, call me right away. I don’t care what time it is. Got it?”

You gave half a smile.

“Got it. See you later.”

Ichigo nodded and turned to go, shutting the door carefully behind him. Remembering Grimmjow’s words, you locked and bolted the door and then went around doing the windows too. It was then, and only then, that you could finally let yourself relax.

~

Months passed. Time went on, and you didn’t see any more of those figures in white. You knew Ichigo was still out fighting, there were still a lot of things going on that you knew nothing about, but honestly, you were done trying to play detective. You were, after all, just a human.

Which was why, maybe, you were caught off-guard when it happened. You ran out of food again (you never seemed to have anything in) and it was a calm, quiet night. Stars were just starting to peek out from behind the clouds as the sun melted away into the distance, and the scent of blossoms was in the air. You had music playing, feet scuffing the floor as you took a shortcut, so you didn’t notice how eerily quiet it had become. 

You did notice there were no people this way, which was odd. Normally there’d be some late shoppers still around, grabbing food after work or waiting for the bus. You frowned – was it later than you’d realised or something? 

You were just checking the time on your phone when you heard it – a low, gravelly rumble. From above you, somewhere, though you didn’t dare to turn around and look.

Hollow.

You ran.

Your trainers slapped the concrete as you bolted back home, forgetting about your hunger, forgetting about anything but getting away. The Hollow was somewhere behind you, a dull roar serving only to speed you up more, heart pounding so hard in your ribcage it felt like it was trying to punch its way out. Your house loomed into view, but the Hollow was catching up and goddammit, why was there nobody around to-?!

“Tch.”

The next moment, you were yanked sideways by the back of your jacket, and before you could ask questions or see what had really happened, the alleyway filled with red light. A roaring, metallic noise filled your ears and you ducked your head, hands flying up to cover yourself. A moment later and the light and sound had passed, though there was still the rush of air breezing down the narrow street. Slowly, you uncurled from your defensive position, waiting for your heartbeat to slow the hell down.

“Now I have to bail your ass out of trouble? You’d better not make this a habit, girl.”

You’d recognise that voice anywhere. You spun around on your heel, looking up.

And there he was. His clothes were different – black jacket, grey jeans, boots…but it was still definitely Grimmjow. He looked at you almost boredly, though you didn’t miss the way his eyes immediately slid down from your neck to cleavage and you weren’t sure whether you were supposed to cover yourself or stick your chest out further.

“Grimmjow?” you asked, incredulously. “Why are you here?”

He rolled his eyes.

“I told you I’d be back for you, didn’t I?”

You stared in disbelief at him for a moment and then looked at your feet. For some reason, you couldn’t keep eye contact with him for very long; it was like trying to stare down a tiger.

“…I didn’t think you meant it.” You said quietly, so quietly he could pretend he hadn’t heard you if you wanted.

“Hueco Mundo’s gone to shit since your shinigami buddies came in and started fucking around,” Grimmjow replied, shrugging a broad shoulder. “Figured there’d be better things to do down here.”

That explained the clothing, though he clearly wasn’t in a gigai or anything of the sort – your eyes went to the jawbone on the side of his face, the sharp fangs making your skin prickle with memories of exactly how sharp his teeth were.

“So…you came looking for me?” you said, slowly, not sure if you quite believed it.

He settled those doubts soon enough – namely by pressing you against the nearest wall and claiming your mouth in a searing hot, demanding kiss. His hand curved proprietarily around your hip and you fought hard not to melt into him. He didn’t let go when you broke apart for air, either.

“Seems to me I just did you a favour,” he purred, tilting your face up to his. “I think you owe me some thanks, little girl.”

Despite yourself, you couldn’t help but laugh a little, leaning into him. His eyes narrowed a little and he pulled you closer as you began walking down the street with the Ex-Espada beside you.

“I think I can manage that,” you smirked at Grimmjow, reaching into your pocket for your keys.

He scoffed.

“Good.”

As you unlocked the door, the sound of the key clicking the lock open very loud in your ears and Grimmjow behind you, his fingers already tracing your hip, you knew you’d have quite a bit of explaining to do come the morning. 

For now though, you had a score to settle with Grimmjow. As his mouth latched onto your neck, dragging you closer, you decided it was definitely a price worth paying.


End file.
